


This baby isn't waiting another goddamn day.

by MoonOverMorioh



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Uta is having a baby! He isnt ready!, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOverMorioh/pseuds/MoonOverMorioh
Summary: Uta goes into labor- alone.What happens? I won't spoil anything~ But i will warn you, the fic gets a little graphic, so unless your into this kinda stuff (like me) then i advise to not read it.
Relationships: Uta (Tokyo Ghoul)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	This baby isn't waiting another goddamn day.

"Oh-Ho my god-.. This hurts- so bad!"

Uta despite laughing, was having a panic attack as contractions came at him faster and harder then the last. His water hasn't broken yet, but when it does, he won't be ready. 

"Oh fuck- Oh god... This is really happening- ohhhhh fuck...."

Uta kept his breathing steady best he could. His round abdomen tightened as another contraction started up. This forced a sob out of Uta as he takes his phone out. 

"Shin... Shin... Oh god please pick up..."

His hand shook as he dialed Shin's number. He hears the dialtone and holds back his urge to sob and panic-cry on the floor.

Shin didn't answer.. What the fuck was he doing? Shin always answers his phone! Uta begins to softly sob in thinking he might have to do this alone, and he isn't strong enough for that.

'Sorry i couldn't reach you in time, leave me a message and I'll listen to it as soon as possible.'

"Shin... Hha... Honey?... I-I kinda need you home right now.. The baby- the baby is coming.. Please hurry!.."

Uta's tone was pleading, as he ended the call he slowly sinks to the floor. He kept his phone out and stayed sitting up, holding his large abdomen as he sobbed.  
\-------------------  
Shin opened his phone, after finally getting to charge the damn thing.. He sees a missed call and voice mail from Uta. 

"Oh shit.... He's probably just calling to see where i am.."

Then he played the message. He's never felt such gut sinking, heart wrenching fear before. The moment he heard the shake in Uta's voice he knew something was wrong. 

He practically ripped the charger from the wall. Fuck the helmet! He hopped onto his motorcycle and broke the speed limit. It never roared any the louder. The wheels screeched as he peeled out onto the road.  
\--------------------  
"Oohh god- Fuck-.."

Uta whimpered, tears poured out of his eyes as he huddled against the wall. 

He heard the roar of Shin's motorcycle engine, Uta almost couldn't believe it. 

He hears the door to Okami Den be opened and shut with force. Shin rushed in, he didn't even take his shoes off at the door. 

"Uta!! Uta!"

Uta cried tears of joy as Shin ran straight to him after he reached the top of the stairs.

"S-Shin..."

"Uta.. Oh god.."

Shin went onto his knees and embraced Uta, who happily embraced back.

"Im so happy your here..."

"Im so sorry i didn't answer.. My phone died.. I heard your message as soon as it turned on.."

"It's okay-... Ngh-!"

Uta gasped as a contraction builds up from within, he grips Shin, who can only help so much.

"Has your water given at all?"

"Nnh-.. No.. Not yet..."

Shin puts a hand on Uta's large baby bump, Uta's placing atop his.

"What do we do now?..."

Uta takes a moment before answering.

"Yomo.. Call him.."

Shin nods and dials Yomo's number on Uta's phone.  
\----------------------  
"Moshi moshi?"

"Yomo, It's Shin."

Yomo was confused as Shin's voice came through the speaker.

"Shin? What's up?"

"Uta's gone into labor."

"What?.. Really?"

"Yes. Im with him right now.. Are you available?"

"Of course."

"Thank you.. You know where we are?"

"Fifth ward, Your shop, Okami Den."

"Alright.. Call me back when your on your way."

Yomo hums and hangs up. He calls up Yoshimura, seeing as the elder may be of great help. If Shin didn't want visitors, that's too bad.  
\---------------------  
Shin moved Uta from on the floor into his room, onto his bed. Uta sat against Shin while contractions came and went slowly.

Uta would tense as one would start, he would gasp and grip Shin's hand. Shin would speak to him softly, encouraging words and reassuring all his worries.  
\----------------------  
Shin didn't expect when Yomo arrived, that he would bring a stranger to him in his home to deliver his child.

"Yomo, who is this?"

Before Yomo could answer Shin, Uta spoke.

"Y-Yoshimura... Am i ever glad to see you.."

The elder ghoul smiles kindly.

"I apologize for how we are meeting, but it's good that we are meeting nonetheless."

Shin is suspicious of the elder, but is a tad reassured as Yomo speaks.

"Yoshimura knows more then i do when it comes to this, but I'll be here nontheless."

"Yes, Yes, nice your getting along- but maybe we can- maybe focus on the fact that im having a baby?"

"Of course. Where is your birthing room?"

"It's my room.."

"Good god-.. F-u-c-k!..."

Uta painfully waddled with Shin by his side, helping him hobble more elegantly.

"How far apart are his contractions?"

"Not that far apart..."

Uta pants softly, swallowing before answering after thinking hard about it.

"They're... At least 13 minute's apart..."

"Mmh.. You've just started labor. Has your water broken yet?"

Just before anyone could react Uta stops completely.

"Uta? What's wrong?"

Shin asked out of great concern. Uta swallows dryly and his legs go in a bit.

"Something... Something just- gave..."

"Gave?"

"Ah, there it goes."

Uta couldn't bring himself to move. It felt like the morning after but he and Shin just went to sleep afterwords.. However this was much wetter. Uta shudders as he feels the warm gush between his legs get larger, and then colder.

"Oh god-..."

Uta's legs shook and he held onto Shin more fearfully. Yoshimura took Uta's hand and put his other atop it.

"Look at me Uta, everything is going to be okay. This is going very smoothly already."

Uta swallows again and nods, sniffling. Even though tears weren't coming from his eyes, they were there. 

They situated in Shin's room quickly. Shin was instructed to stay with him while Yoshimura and Yomo properly prepared everything.

"While we don't have much as i would like to work with- It'll do."

"You worry me a bit."

"You need to stay calm."

Yomo quips quickly. Shin makes a confused face.

"What? Why?"

"If you don't stay calm, Uta will become distressed."

"Im right here!.. Ow- fu-ck!!..."

"Easy.. Easy..."

"Shut the fuck up..."

Uta hisses. Shin goes wide eyed. He didn't expect hostility so quickly. Uta's expression softens.

"I-Im sorry..."

"You will say alot of things you do not mean.. It's normal."

"Oh joy.."

Yoshimura chuckles.

"You sound so excited."

Shin gets a serious look, which turns into worry as he looks at laboring Uta.

"I'll do my best to be as calm as possible."  
\--------------------  
Uta refused to hobble around with his pants draped around his ankles, He had a towel tied around waist. Not before long, he wanted to lay down.

He sighed in relief when he felt the plush surface beneath him. Until a contraction came sooner then the last.

Shin sat by his side, holding his hand and providing comfort the best he could.

"Uta, i must inform you that i have to check your dilation."

"M-my what?"

Yoshimura sighs softly.

"You really don't know, hm?.."

After a breif explanation, both Shin and Uta got the jist. 

"Oh... Sounds uncomfy..."

"Only for a bit. It is important to know how dilated you are."

Uta sighs. One hand rubs his now hard abdomen.

"It's for the baby... It's for the baby..."

"Yes it is. Keep repeating that."  
\------------------------  
"Your doing good.."

"Mmh-..."

Uta was flat on his back, legs splayed apart as pain ripples up and down his entire being. Erupting from his very core, this unfamiliar pain wasn't going away anytime soon.

Uta began pushing not too long ago, Yoshimura gave the okay after checking him. Uta bore down as the contraction worked through him. Uta gasps suddenly.

"What was that about?" 

Shin asks out of concern. Yoshimura answers his question.

"The baby is beginning to crown."

"Oh god- It burns!... Agh- Fuck!"

Uta whimpered. Shin held his hand.

"Breath in and out.."

"Let's change your position."

Uta whines at this idea.

"I-I don't want to.."

"Being in a more upright position will ease the burn. And, the baby will come to crown faster."

"I'll help you up.."

"Mm-hm-... Okay.."  
\--------------------  
Uta held onto Shin as he kneeled on the bed, contractions came and went. 

Yoshimura kept a close eye on how it was going.

"Uta, would you like to lend me your hand?"

"Why...?"

"Do you want to feel the top of your baby's head?"

Shin didn't want to leave Uta without something to hold onto upright, besides, he didn't want to interrupt.

"Really?..."

"Yes. Your baby is fully crowning."

"... I... Suppose...."

Uta let Yoshimura lead his hand down, extending his fingertips to feel the slippery top of his baby's head. 

Uta almost couldn't believe it- if he weren't in labor currently.

"Oh my god-... That's really... Ngh-!"

Uta clutched onto Shin as a contraction arrived. His hand joins the other, some blood got on Shin's shirt. Though he obviously didn't care. He remained the good, worried lover he was.  
\------------------------  
"I can't do this-!! Ngh- It hurts so bad!.. Mnn.. Fuck! Fuck me in the faCe!!"

Uta writhed on the bed as his contractions became the worst they ever will be. Yomo stood by to hold Uta down incase he decides to start getting violent. 

"Your close.. One more push and we'll have a shoulder out. Your so close!"

Shin sat behind Uta to provide solid support for Uta, he let's Uta crush his hand as he cannot feel a ounce of physical pain.

"Your doing so good.. Only so much longer now darling.."

Shin says softly, Uta whimpers in response, tears rolling down his cheeks. Shin uses his other hand to wipe away the tears.  
\------------------------  
"Come on Uta! One more big push, you can do it!"

Yoshimura encouraged. It had been hours of pain and suffering. Uta was sobbing, his hair stuck to his face and neck, he was sweaty and has never been so tired in his life. 

"Agh-!... ahHhH!"

Uta's head goes back as the painful howl leaves him. Shin closes his eyes and holds Uta's hand while his hand gets crushed beneath the crushing grip of Uta's hand.

Uta used what determination he had left to bring his unborn child into the world. Yoshimura was hands on the whole time, he was immense help.

Uta nearly faints as he feels the immense pressure in his lower abdomen finally alleviate. Amniotic fluid and blood follow after the baby as it is born.

Shin held Uta as Yoshimura checked the child for abnormalities. This child was a hybrid- none that the world had seen many of. Shin was the only one other then his newborn child.

Uta panted, he heard the cry. That cry- was his baby's first cry. Uta had done it.. He- He gave birth to his baby. His eyes opened more- and there was his baby. Bloody, and crying with balled little fists. It looked so small..

Shin was in awe. He had no words as the bloody baby wailed- crying it's little heart out. Such a wonderful sound. Shin couldn't help but watch as the baby wriggled and flushed with more and more life by the second.

Yoshimura smiled noticing Uta had recovered quickly, he passed the naked newborn loosely wrapped in a towel to him. Uta was in shock- and his smile grew wider by the moment. Skin to skin contact was essential soon after birth. It helps reduce crying and helps the baby connect more with they're mother.

Uta held the baby close, he began to cry as he gazed down as the newborn in his arms.

"Congratulations you two, it's a boy."

"A boy?...."

"A boy.. Ah-.. Aha.. A boy..."

Uta cried more tears as the baby- He and Shin's son, stops crying. His warmth and scent allows the baby boy to relax. His crying is reduced to quiet whimpers. The towel was warm, keeping the newborn even warmer now that he was pressed directly against Uta. 

Shin gazed at the new life that happily cuddled up close to Uta.

"Shin... I just had a baby-.. Look at him-"

"He's.... He's beautiful.."

Shin couldn't help the tears that ran down his cheeks. The baby boy in Uta's arms looked up at him, his eyes though unfocused, he knew who mom was.

His eyes- they were steely grey-blue. Like most newborns, his true eye color will develop in the coming months.

Uta sobbed, such a wonderful, delicate weight and warmth in his arms. His heart swelled with happiness.

Shin's hand, the one that wasn't crushed by Uta, lifted up to the baby. His pointer finger caressed the pink chubby cheek. It was so soft and warm, it's what really made Shin realise that this child- the long anticipated arrival, was finally here. His son. The beloved Little Thumper.

Rain came down unto the world. Replenishing and refreshing the plants and land. 

The little baby boy reached up and held Shin's finger, at first not knowing how to use his new limb and hand. 

"Welcome to the world.. Ame..."

Shin looked to his newborn son, who had held his pointer finger with both of his little chubby hands, and smiled.

"Ame... It suits him."

Uta said his newborns name over and over in his head, quietly saying it to the baby.

"Ame..."

Yoshimura cleared his throat, gaining the attention of Uta and Shin.

"Pardon for interrupting on such a precious moment, but it is now appropriate to cut the cord."

"Oh.. Yes- of course."

"What about the-"

Uta freezes as he feels the much milder contraction.

"That will be the placenta. The after birth will arrive very quickly."

Uta did well handling the after birth, the result made Shin cringe.

"So.. What do we do with it?"

"Well..." Yoshimura began.

"You could eat it."

Shin went 'Blech!' Making a face and everything.

"I wanna eat it."

"Oh god..."

"I wanna eat it!"  
\-----------------------  
Yoshimura and Yomo stayed a little after Uta performed the act of eating a part of himself, just to make sure everything was healing properly. Yoshimura left a list of things to do after Ame had his first feeding.

"Wow, he's really hungry.."

"It's his first meal.. Maybe after this we should bathe.. And oh-.. There's some of my blood on you.."

"Hm?"

Shin looked at his grey shirt, it had all fingertips but the thumb. Shin just takes off his shirt.

"No problem.. It'll come out in the wash."

They're attention turns to the newborn Ame coughing, as he got a little too excited.

Uta lovingly and tiredly laughs, wiping the baby's face with his hand.

Ame was patted down with a warm and wet cloth as to very gently clean the blood and fluid off of him. Shin was super gentle when dabbling the little one with the warm cloth.

Uta stared down at his newborn lovingly.

"Oh look at you... Already falling asleep.."

"I'll go get the bath ready."

"Before you go, come here.."

"Hm? What is it Uta?"

"Lean down a bit.."

Shin without question leaned down. Uta's hand goes onto his neck as he pulled Shin into a sweet kiss.

"I love you.. And our sweet little Ame."

Shin flushed with color as Uta beamed a tired smile at him.

"I love you too... I love the both of you more then i could ever express..."

This day in May now meant the world to both of them, as they welcome they're first child and start the journey of parenthood.


End file.
